closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection
Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Background "Masterpiece Collection" replaced the "Classics" brand in 1994, and lasted until 1999. It released some films that never made it to the Classics line (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Aristocats and The Black Cauldron, among others), reissued many of the Disney movies that were previously released as Black Diamond Classic videos, and covered video releases of the 1994-1998 animated Disney features. (October 28, 1994-July 13, 1999; October 26, 1999) Nicknames: "The Emblem", "The Tinkerbell Logo" Logo: We start on a black background, with "WALT DiSNEY" beginning to sketch itself on screen in pinkish-gold, with the text arced a bit. As we zoom out, "MASTERPIECE" and "COLLECTION" zoom out, with "MASTERPIECE" going left and "COLLECTION" going right. They then settle under the "WALT DiSNEY" text, spaced a bit against each other. Now Tinkerbell (from Disney’s Peter Pan) comes out from behind the word "MASTERPIECE", hovers in front for a bit as she waves her magic wand, and then a bright flash appears, and when it clears, the finished logo appears: the text is now in a purple arc (slightly shaped like the Sesame Street sign), with "WALT DiSNEY" on top and "MASTERPIECE COLLECTION" on the bottom, with a small gray oval with the gray Disney Castle logo between "MASTERPIECE" and "COLLECTION". Tinkerbell flies off to the left of the screen, leaving a trail of pixie dust to dissolve a little slowly. The logo "shines. Variant: Some countries have the "MASTERPIECE COLLECTION" text of the logo written in their native language. In Australia, it is replaced with "CLASSICS COLLECTION" (only exists as a print logo.) These were found: "COLECCIÓN MAESTRA" (MAESTRA in spaced-out letters) on Spanish tapes and "COLLECTION CHEFS-D'ŒUVRE" (CHEFS-D'ŒUVRE in narrow letters) on French Canadian tapes. FX/SFX: All the animation in this logo, which seems to be a mix of computer animation and traditional animation. Cheesy Factor: Some of the CGI elements seem a bit more cheesy than its predecessor, and the video quality does not look as good at times.After the emblem initially appears, it shifts down a tiny bit after a few seconds, right as Tinkerbell flies away. Regardless, it still looks pretty good. Music/Sounds: A fast-paced, synth/orchestrated remix of the 1988 Walt Disney Classics jingle, accompanied by synthesized whooshes as the words fly into place. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes an announcer (who, in this case, is Beau Weaver) will say, “And now, our feature presentation”. This can be spotted on The Aristocats' '''and ''Oliver & Company ''(VHS releases only, the laserdisc releases omit the voiceover and instead have the distorted Walt Disney Classics jingle playing over it). The voiceover for the former is heard after the finished logo is formed, while the latter has the voiceover starting just after Tinkerbell appears. * A few 1995-1996 printings of the early releases like ''Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Mary Poppins, the Sword in the Stone, Pete's Dragon, 'So Dear to My Heart and others used a cut-short version of the 1988 Walt Disney Classics music (post-1992 bass-heavy variant) playing underneath, and the logo shines twice at the end. The "sizzling" sound remains intact. This can also be found on mid-to-late 90s releases from 1996-1999 on CAV/CLV Laserdisc (such as Pocahontas, The Aristocats, Oliver & Company, Bambi, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Jungle Book, Hercules, Peter Pan, and Lady and the Tramp), and on the 1998 DVD release of Mary Poppins (the only DVD to use any form of the Masterpiece Collection logo). It was also seen on a French-Canadian VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *The main theme is also heard under the 1996-2000 Walt Disney Company intro seen on many VHS releases of the period before the previews, as an announcer says "You can always count on something new and exciting from Disney." On 1999-2000 releases, it is replaced with the 1988 Walt Disney Classics theme (1992 version.) *On Descriptive Video Service VHS's, a DVS narrator (for example Wendie Sakakeeny on the DVS VHS of The Lion King) describes the logo: "Now a sparkling ball writes in gold letters, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. Tinker Bell the fairy waves her wand. The picture of a castle magically appears. She flies away in a shower of stars." Availability: Seen on VHS releases of Disney feature films in clamshell packaging with the text “A Walt Disney MASTERPIECE” or "Walt Disney's MASTERPIECE" on the front and the "MASTERPIECE COLLECTION" print logo on the top of the spine (sometimes the print logo is on the front as well), starting with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, and Robin Hood, among others. The last video released under the series was The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. These videos are now out of print, though, but they may still be easy to find wherever used videos are sold. Strangely, the original VHS releases of The Lion King and Mulan have the logo on their spines, but not on the tapes (though it does appear on the LaserDisc release of The Lion King). Some early prints of the 1999 VHS release of Pinocchio feature this logo (presumably because the film was originally intended to be included in the line), while later prints don't. It is also absent on the 1998 release of The Little Mermaid and the 1999 release of'' 101 Dalmatians.'' It also unusually shows up on the original 1997 VHS release of Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, which is strange since it is a direct-to-video movie, and the print logo is nowhere to be found on the box. It also unusually appeared on the 1997 VHS of Old Yeller, which was part of the Film Classics Collection, as well as the 1995 Spanish-language Classics release of Aladdin. Despite the logo appearing on the case, don't expect to see this on Australian Releases as they just use the 1995 "Disney Videos" logo. Editor's Note: This logo is very memorable amongst Disney fans and VHS Collectors of Disney movies. Category:The Walt Disney Company